In the Arms of an Angel
by 69chevyimapala
Summary: Dean is left feeling alone and empty inside, with help from the one angel he feels he can trust.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Arms of an Angel **

**Author: **_**69Chevyimpala **_

**Author's Note: **_**This story doesn't really follow in at any particular point, but It is my first Destiel story though. And please review to tell me what y'all think! (It also keeps me inspired) ^_^ Thanks**_

Dean ran as fast as he could. Passing trees, cracking sticks, and crunching leafs on his run. He was running from something. But what exactly, he didn't know? All he knew was that he needed to run and not look back. Abruptly he stopped and hid behind an abnormally large tree to catch his breath.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought. _Where am I? Who or what am I running from? How did I get here? _All these questions went through his mind, and it was bugging the hell out of him that he couldn't find out the answers to them.

Resting his hands on his knees and bending over slightly he took heavy deep breaths until he heard a familiar voice that could never be mistaken.

"Dean! You can't hide forever!"

Dean heard the voice loud and clear. The footsteps were getting louder, and as they drew closer and closer he took off again at full speed. Sweat dripped down his face as he picked up speed and he became exhausted. Unaware of the steps he took as he ran, he tripped over a soggy log and fell harshly onto the damp ground. Quickly he scrambles to his feet just in time to be tightly grabbed on the neck by a large hand and violently shoved up against a tree bringing him 6 inches off the ground. Dean's eyes slowly focused in on the world around him and once he saw who he was dealing with his mouth fell open speechless.

"Sam!"

"Hey Dean."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what do you think is going on?" Sam's grip on Dean tightened, as a hateful smile slowly appeared across his face.

"Sam!" Dean choked, trying to pull his brothers strong hands off of his neck. "You got to stop this!"

"Not uh-uh." He smiled shaking his head nonchalantly. "I'm not Sam anymore."

Deans puzzled look grew in its confusion. _What was that supposed to mean! _He yelled in his head.

Sam was no longer Sam. His brown shoulder length hair became blonde and extended past his shoulders down to his chest. His face was no longer masculine but now long, older, and feminine. Dean was shocked beyond belief as he was now staring straight into the cold, emotionless eyes of his dead mom.

"Hey baby." She said carelessly.

Dean tried to breathe in as deep as he could, giving his current position he was in, while he firmly held on to his mother's arm to stay upright.

"Mom?" He said childlike

"Yes, Dean. It is mom."

Suddenly she began to squeeze her son's neck tighter and tighter as Dean tried hard to fight her hand away from his neck with no luck.

"Where's Cas to help you now Dean! Huh? Where is your precious angel! Looks like he isn't here to save you, is he?" Mary taunted.

Dean stared at her in disbelief. What was he going to do? Nothing; there was nothing for him to do.

Mary laughed. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry it has to end this way." She laughed some more.

But without warning everything around him began shaking.

_An earthquake? _He thought. _No, this can't be. _

Everything shook, and slowly but surely his vision became blurred and nothing looked normal anymore.

"Dean!" A voice said. "Dean, wake up!"

Now his surroundings were black and very little light seeped in.

"Dean!" The voice lingered on faintly.

The light started to pour into his vision and the voice calling his name was now booming inside his head. Dean opened his eyes, and jolted out of bed. Sam's hands held a firm grip on his shoulders; Bobby and Cas stood patiently in the background with concerned looks on their faces. Dean wiped sweat from his for head and took his time looking at his surroundings. He could feel the pressure as all eyes were on him.

Dean shuffled out of bed passing Sam and Bobby. He got to Cas and stopped momentarily, just staring at him and looking him over. His messy hair, beige trench coat, tucked in shirt, and his neatly pressed khaki pants. Finally he passed him without saying a word and headed to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Sweat dripped down his face soaking his shirt. Roughly he pulled it off and leaned over the sink, splashing water in his face as he recalled the dream he just had.

_It was so vivid,_ _too vivid for comfort. _He thought

Out of everything that went on in the dream, there was one thing that stood out.

"_Where's Cas to save you now?" _That line ran constantly through his head and he then realized how much he depended on Cas.

After ten minutes in the bathroom Dean left and went out to the junk yard, filled with rusty, beaten up cars to avoid the conversation Bobby and Sam would most likely start up once they had caught sight of him. He didn't want to be asked any questions or talk about his feelings or do anything at the moment.

Nothing really made sense to him anyway. Was his sleep really causing such a distraction that Sam had to shake him awake? Was it necessary to stare at him like that when he finally did wake? Why the concerned looks? He didn't understand why they acted that way. He knew they cared for him, but he didn't want them to. Well, he didn't really know what he wanted at the moment? Except there was one thing he wanted. He couldn't apprehend the reason behind it, but he knew there was nothing else that could take its place. He wanted Cas. Dean didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean! We need to talk about this." Sam said as calm as he could.

"About what! There's nothing to talk about!" Dean yelled. "I just a bad dream, that's all."

"Well maybe it's more then that! There's no way that could have only been a dream." Sam replied.

"Yea, and why not!" Dean said taking a swig of his beer.

Sam looked Dean up and down, and could tell he wanted to drop the subject. Bobby, and Cas were in the other room, and knew it wouldn't be a good idea to blurt what he was fixing to say aloud, even though they already knew, Dean wouldn't be any happier if he did. Sam sighed and came closer to Dean so Bobby, and Cas couldn't hear him.

"You kept calling for Cas." Sam whispered.

Everything was quite for a few minutes as Dean wasn't sure what to say next.

_Did that really happen? Why the hell would I call for him? Is he lying? _He thought.

But there was no reason for Sam to lie. After a long pause, Dean set his beer to the side and went to work on some of the cars that Bobby needed fixed; it was how he got out most of his anger and were he did most of his thinking.

Dean worked for hours in the hot sun. Sweat gleamed on his chest as he had previously taken off his shirt to do his best to cool off and forget about the day. But nothing could take his mind away from his earlier conversation with Sam. If it was true, why was he calling for Cas. No one had seen him for five months, and now he decides to show up? He didn't understand. Nowadays nothing seemed to make much sense anymore.

He continued to work on various cars until it was 8:30 P.M., and finally he decided it was time to go in and get some rest. He walked up to his room right after passing Bobby, Sam, and Cas, and of course with no word being said. He through his Jacket to the side, and laid on the old worn out bed without taking his shoes off, and dozed off into an uneasy, restless sleep.

* * *

Dean ran past a long line of cars, that lead to a broken shed that was falling apart.

"Cas!" He shouted. "Cas!"

He proceeded to yell for Cas, while he look under and inside the cars and later found himself to be at Bobby's house. Curiously he slowly walked inside. Drops of blood littered the floor as they lead him into Bobby's so called "office" where a strange man lied slumped over on the floor. Dean stood there not moving any further as a deep, raspy voice lingered on, from the other side of the house.

"Cas, I'm not playing this game with you." It said. "I'm sorry."

The man had now shown his face. He stood at the entrance way between the living room and the kitchen. Small in size, wearing black leather work boots, and a dirty green flannel shirt. Though one thing stood out, out of all the things. It was the long leather band necklace, with a gold pendant attached at the end. As he quickly studied the man carefully, he came to the horrific conclusion that he was staring at himself. Baffled by this he tried to get his attention, but when no response came he realized no one could hear him.

The "other" Dean stood at the entrance way staring at Cas as he pulled out a silver angel sword from behind his back.

"Sorry." He said again, with grief written across his face.

Gradually he came upon Cas as he slowly raised the sword with both of his hands, as it took strength to kill his friend.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The real Dean yelled even though he couldn't hear him. "Cas get up!"

In one downward motion the "Other Dean" pushed the angel sword roughly through Castiel's back, as he kept his hands tightly wrapped around the sword and fell to his knees.

"No!" The real Dean yelled. And suddenly he awoke to find himself back in his bed at Bobby's house and not in the living room, watching himself kill Cas.

Fed up with the strange dreams he had, Dean put on his plain black shirt, and marched down stairs to find Cas quietly standing in the kitchen. Once he had eyed Cas he walked over to him in anger, and as hard as he could he swung his fist, hitting him on the side of his face.

To any normal person, this punch would have broken their jaw, but to Cas, his head merely turned ninety degrees, as Dean gently rubbed his sore hand.

"Dean." Cas began the say.

"Don't you dare say another word! I just wanna know why you're here!" Dean shouted quietly. "I keep having these dreams, and they're always about you! Why!"

Cas didn't know anything about Dean's dreams; all he knew was that Dean had called for him the previous night. "You called for me Dean."

"No! No I didn't!"

"Dean! You called my name. It might have only been the abbreviation in which you have given my name, but you called my name so many times it was impossible for me to ignore, so I came to see what you so desperately wanted!"

"Well, you can just go! I don't need you, and I have nothing more to say to you! All you do is make my life a living hell, and all I want is for you to go!"

And with nothing more being shared between them, Cas left into thin air, leaving Dean to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the dusty 1962 Chevy Corvair. Walking around the car with a rusty gray crowbar in hand, he stopped at the front and began to hit it as hard as he could, creating many tiny dents in the hood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked over the noise.

"Nothing!" Dean yelled as he continued to beat the Corvair.

"You gotta stop this, bottling up your emotions thing." Sam confessed. "It's not good."

"No!" Dean hit the car as hard as he could and the windshield shattered into millions of pieces, covering the ground around his feet.

He looked up at Sam exhausted, and tired, throwing the gray crowbar on the ground as he proceeded to walk inside. Sam followed behind Dean, throwing his hand up in the air.

"Dude, tell me whats going on!"

"Nothing's going on." Dean lied.

Dean grabbed an ice cold beer from the fridge and tried to clear his mind. The dreams, (or nightmares) where happening more frequently now. They where very vivid, violent, and where causing him to much trouble to sleep. He didn't want to explain to Sam how he kept having these dreams, which in most cases, always consisted his little brother, the one he'd give his life for, dieing; or how Cas always ended up being the main part of the dreams. It was kind of embarrassing.

"OK, fine you don't have to tell me, but do you at least know where Cas went off to?" Sam wandered.

"Eh, I don't know? He just left I suppose." Dean lied again.

"Really? So he just got up and left?"

"Yeah."

"For no reason?"

"I don't know? I guess? Whats with all the question to the third degree?"

"Nothing, just curious." Sam finished. He'd hoped to have gotten something out of Dean, knowing that his problems lately had something to do with Cas.

Together they stood there quietly, until Dean finally broke the silence.

"So I found another job. Sounds like our kinda thing."

Sam sighed knowing Dean had managed to change the subject.

"Alright, what have we got?"

"A Siren." Dean said taking a small sip of his beer.

"A Siren! We nearly killed each other last time!"

"Yea, but we know what to do now! Come on man, we've got this!"

"But-"

"We'll be helping people." Dean interrupted trying to convince him.

"But what about us Dean!" Sam said at last. "What if I kill you?"

"Would it really matter Sam? Since when have our lives actually been of importance to someone?" Dean joked.

Sam paused, thinking about a good response to answer Dean. It was true though. Their lives have never actually been important enough. Michael had ditched Dean for Adam. Most the time, they had been lied to or used, and nothing truly important, (involving them) happened until Cas had come along, when he had raised Dean from hell. _That's it! _He thought.

"What about when you met Cas? He didn't raise you from hell for nothing."

Dean, who was startled by his reply, brought himself back to when he met Cas. Throwing every supernatural weapon he knew at him; from salt, to Holy water, to Ruby's knife, to shotguns, and to many other things. But nothing worked, and the quizzical look on Deans face, would have made Cas laugh, if he had show any emotion.

"You do remember? Don't you?" Sam asked.

Dean glared at Sam. Right now was not a good time for him to bring up Cas. _Obviously! _He thought. Who could forget meeting an angel for the first time? Who could forget the one that, as Cas would say, "Gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition!"

"I'm leaving for Seattle tomorrow, whether you're going or not." Dean eventually answered, ignoring everything Sam had said. Taking the last sip of his beer and throwing it away, he headed upstairs without another word to say.

Guiltily, Sam caved in realizing he didn't want Dean to go alone. "Fine! I'll go." He shouted from downstairs.

* * *

"Sam! Let's get this show on the road" Dean hollered. "We have a days drive ahead of us."

"Yea yea, I'm coming." Sam said grumpily.

"Oh come on! You're not still mad about all this are ya!"

"No, I just think we need to think about this a little more."

"Well." Dean paused. "We have a whole day to think about it!" He finished with a big smile and roughly patted Sams' cheeks. "Come on sour pus."

Sam followed him to the Impala where Dean threw his dark green duffel bag into the trunk and started up the ignition. Immediately "Don't Stop Believing." blasted from the speakers.

_Just a small town girl! _

_Living in a lonely world! _

"Really Dean?" Sam said raising one eyebrow.

"What? What was that? I can't hear you over the music!" Dean replied turning up the music and singing along.

_Took a midnight train, going anywhere! _

Reluctantly, Sam climbed in on the passenger side and instantly Dean drove away, leaving Bobby's house, with a trail of dust following behind as they headed off to Seattle.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, anyone catch your eye?" Dean said carrying two tall, cold beers over to a table that sat in the far left corner of the bar.

"Not that I can tell. So far, everyone seems normal?" Sam answered taking one of the beers from Dean.

"What's this thing up to? Everything's chaos until we show up? Whatever it's playing I ain't buying it."

"Well, what if the Siren left? You know, moved on to another town?"

"No, a Siren wouldn't do that? Since when have they been known to just drop off the map and leave?I'm telling you Sammy, somethings not right."

"What'd you expect them to do? A couple of hunters show up, and you think they're gonna come up to us and ask to be hunted?"

Dean thought for a while as he stared out the window of the bar, with one hand wrapped around his beer, and the other tapping against the carved, wooden table. "I don't know man? I'm just tired of this hide-and-seek bullshit."

"I know what you mean." Sam said.

For a while everything was quite. Nothing but the sounds of guys hitting on girls that were twenty years younger then them, and a football game on TV that no one seemed to be paying attention to.

"Hey," Dean broke the silence, as he nudged Sam's shoulder and nodded his head to the far right. "You see that waitress over there? Do you think she's hot? I think she's hot." He smiled.

"Yea, she is I guess?" Sam agreed looking over at the tall, thin, brown headed waitress who was talking to a couple of horny guys as she handed each of them shots of whiskey.

Sam and Dean kept staring at the waitress as if they where waiting on her to do something amazing. Finally they snapped out of their "hypnotic" state they seemed to be in once Sam started to speak.

"Well, we should probably get back to the motel. We can play hide-and-seek again tomorrow."

Dean reluctantly looked away from the tall waitress to answer Sam as he threw the keys to his 67 Chevy Impala to Sam. "Nah, You go ahead. I'm gonna hang out here for a little while longer." He finished taking a sip of his beer.

Sam caught the keys easily in his hand. "You sure? How are you going to get back?"

"I'll just call a cab."

"Alright, later." Sam added before he turned and headed for the front door of the bar.

* * *

Hours pasted as Dean sat at the table. People came, and people left. Before he new it, it was three in the morning, and the only people in the bar at the time was a tall, plump guy sitting in the far back on the opposite side of the bar, and the waitress who was handing the guy his fifth beer.

"Hey, you alright? You been here for quite sometime now, what's keepin ya?" The waitress smiled as she walked towards Dean.

"My job." Dean sighed looking out the window even though that wasn't the whole truth. Honestly he had a lot of things on his mind. His job was one thing; (with him being a hunter disguised as an FBI agent and all.) Though he had other things too. He just couldn't seem to get over the nightmares he had been having. He wished Cas was there by his side during this hunt, like he was in most of the previous ones, but he couldn't shake the feeling that, that was just not going to happen this time. It was kind of funny watching him pretend to be a real human, on earth, and not an angel from Heaven, since his "people skills" were "rusty" and he sort of missed it.

"Ahh, I see. The hard life of a Fed. I bet you're here because of the all the guys beating up on there women, aren't ya?" She said taking a seat across from Dean.

"How'd you know I was Fed?"

"Well, One: you're wearing a black suit. Two: you've been here for five hours now, and Three: everyone around here knows about all the men killing their wives."

Dean nodded at her impressed. "So, what's your name?"

"Anastasia, but I prefer to be called Ana. Yours?"

"Dean."

"Well Dean, hope your investigation goes well." Ana said, emphasizing investigation.

"Amen!" He answered drinking the rest of his beer.

"Hey, sweat heart!" The man from the other side of the bar shouted. "Can I get another over here!"

Ana smiled at Dean and left to attend her duties as a waitress.

After a while, Ana left the bar leaving a small, dark skinned, girl with wildly curly hair in her place.

"Later Dean." She winked giving him a sly smile before leaving out the door as Dean answered her back with a nod.

* * *

Finally once Dean had finished his fourth beer he had decided it was time to get back to Sammy.

A cab had arrived in less than fifteen minutes, and before long he was at the motel. He pulled out the spare key to the room of the motel that read 12A and unlocked the door.

When he walked in, he came eye to eye with a tall brunette who was sitting on the bed starring at him as if she had known he was gonna walk through the door.

Dean grinned. "I should have guessed."

"I thought you'd catch on?" She smiled. "Why don't you come on in and make yourself comfortable?"

"Oh, so you can hit me with that poison of yours and make me one of your slaves? I think I'll be just fine right her thank you."

Ana stood up and laughed him. "Oh but Dean? Where way past that now."

Puzzled, Dean took a step back towards the door unsure of how she had done it.

"How was your beer?" She laughed again.

"Son of a bitch." He said finally realizing. "Where's Sam."

"He's getting cleaned up." She smiled.

"God Sam! Every time! Out of everyone on this Godforsaken planet, you choose a monster! You can't just find a normal human being for once!" He thought referencing to all the times he had slept with a monster.

"Sam!" Ana called. "We've got ourselves a little problem."

Sam walked out of the bathroom, not wearing his FBI suit anymore, but blue jeans, and a red flannel shirt. "What is it?" He asked.

Ana walked over to Sam; one arm laid on his shoulder while the other one traced his chest as she looked into his eyes. "Well, it loos like your not the only one who wants me." She said winking at Dean. "I think your older brother here wants a turn. Come on Dean."

Dean felt a surge of control rush over him as he starred into the eyes of the gorgeous Anastasia. He wanted her so bad. Nothing in the whole world seemed to matter at the moment, nothing was gonna stop him, and nothing was gonna get in his way.

"Hmm?" She sighed, looking at both Sam and Dean. "I can't decide who I like more? I think I'm just gonna let that be up to you two. Winner gets to be with me forever." She laughed and stepped back waiting for something to happen.

Dean looked at Sam who was standing at the door way of the bathroom. He hated him. He wanted him gone. He was in the way of the beautiful Anastasia, and it was decided; he wanted him dead.

"Well Sam. Lets get this started." Dean said pulling out his eight inch knife as Sam did the same with his.

"You first." Sam smiled, feeling the same hatred for his brother as Dean now felt for him.


	5. Chapter 5

That was it. He had finally done it, and there was nothing he could do now. Sam's lifeless body was lying in his arms and it was all his fault. The woman he had mistakenly fought for left him, and he was left with a mess that should never have happened.

"I'm sorry." He cried as he held Sam close to him.

Nothing more was said, and he left the motel with Sam peacefully in the back seat of the Impala, where he drove fourteen hundred miles to Sioux Falls. Once Dean had finally arrived at Bobby's house, he gave Sam a proper hunters funeral, despite the fact he would have given his soul up again to have him back, he knew Sam would rather have been dead then have that problem all over again.

Dean went inside where he sat on the couch and did nothing for hours. He had something he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if it was the best thing for him at the moment. He wanted Sam back, he really did. His death was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. Cas was the one person that could get him back free of charge.

His dispute with himself was settled. He had decided he was going to call for Cas, so he got up and walked around the living room for a moment where he thought of what he should say.

"Cas," He started. "I need your help on this one man. I can't do it alone. All of this was a mistake and I need you." Dean choked back the tears before he continued. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you a while back, but I did something that I can't take back, and I just can't fix it this time. Please Cas, if you're listening to me, I need your help."

An hour passed and no sign of Cas came, so he prayed to him, over and over and over, until he finally gave up.

"God Dammit!" Dean cursed. Four hours had passed and still no sign of Cas. He was beginning to feel tired, and weak, and Bobby was nowhere to be found either. Where had Bobby gone to? Dean didn't think too much about where he might be. He was probably on a hunt and would most likely be back in a couple of days, so he turned his mind back to main situation.

He had to face it. He didn't want to, but he had to. Nothing could be done any more and that was that. Sam was gone, and Cas wasn't going to come. Dean laid there on the couch. All he wanted to do at that moment was sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he was flooded with the horrible memories of Sam's death.

He had told Sam how much he hated, and despised him. How bad he wanted to slit his throat, and above all, how he wanted to see his life drain from his eyes, which is exactly what he got. He remembered every little detail. How he charged at his little brother with his eight inch knife, creating a huge gash on his left arm. Sam got him back by cutting him on his right shoulder as he turned around, but that didn't top Dean when he pushed Sam to the floor, and maliciously stabbed him in the heart.

Sam seemed to have come back to reality by then, as did Dean once he finally realized the horrible thing he had done. Sam coughed up blood as he spoke his last words "It's OK, Dean." He tried to say as reassuringly as he could understanding the current situation, but honestly it didn't do much good. Dean looked around at the bloody mess. He tried to stop the bleeding, but Sam's eyes closed, telling him there was nothing more to be done, and then it was over. The Siren got away and his little brother laid there before him.

* * *

**4 months later**

Dean had finally fallen apart. First Jo, now Sam, and not to mention his parents. Bobby had been missing for four months now, and there was no one left to help him. He thought that empty pit in his stomach would have gone away by now, but sadly no; which only made him feel worse. Dean felt alone. The people he had relied on most were gone.

He had already called for Cas about a thousand times already and just like the last nine hundred ninety nine times, he got the same response as always; nothing. But any company now would have done him good, but honestly what was he suppose to do? Go crying to Meg and Crowley?

Dean was just tired of it. He finally decided he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to go, and he wanted a quick way out. This way he could see his family again, and he was going to accomplish it with the one thing he had left that was close to his heart. He grabbed his keys, and took one last look at the mess Bobby called home, but the only place he really ever felt welcomed.

"Sorry Bobby." He whispered as he left the house for the last time.

Dean ran his fingers along the shiny black coat of his 67 Chevy Impala, as he remembered all the good times.

"_I'm wanted! (Wanted!) Dead or Alive." _He played in his head, remembering how happy Sam was. Dean would have done anything to go back to that day one more time, even if it meant he'd die the next day.

A smile appeared across his face, and a single tear ran down his cheek. He slid into the Impala and put the keys into the ignition. Turning them to the right, he heard the soft purr of his "Baby" as he patted the dashboard and said, "How about one last ride?" At last Dean put it in drive, and drove for what seemed liked hours, until he felt it was time.

"This is it." He thought as he pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and sat two hundred yards away from it. "It's quick and the pain will only last for a second."

He took one last look at the world he knew. The world that he had fought so long and hard for. The world that had given him so many happy memories, but the same world that had cursed him with so much pain. He thought of it as his own personal hell.

Dean stared at death in the face and after a few minutes he floored down on the gas petal.

_200 yards, 150 yards, 100 yards, 50 yards. _"Here I go." He closed his eyes preparing for the impact to hit, but nothing.

Slowly Dean opened one eye and saw he was back in Bobby's house. Baffled he wondered what he was doing there. "Was this it? Had I done it? Is this Heaven?" He asked himself.

Not until he turned around to get a better view of his surroundings did he realized what had really happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean fell to the floor emotionally in pain. Screaming, he cried with his hands covering his face as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He had just tried to kill himself so he could see Sam. He felt low, and disgusted with himself.

Cas walked over to Dean with concern and confusion in his eyes, helping him up off the dusty ground, and moving him over to the couch. Not sure how to comfort him, he laid his trench coat over Dean where he could rest until he was able to talk.

This was all strange to Cas. Feelings, and caring was not something he was used to. He had been around humans too long, and had adapted some of their emotions. Most of it had come from his vessel, Jimmy Novack, which was an instinct of his when ever someone was upset, but it was weird for an angel who wasn't accustomed to such feelings, but he felt Dean was worth it.

Hours passed and finally Dean awoke, but he was not up for talking. He glared at Cas and turned away from him, leaving him by himself.

"Dean." said Cas. "Dean."

But Dean kept walking, and wouldn't speak to Cas. This went on for days. Dean spent most of his time in the garage in which he killed demon after demon after demon. No contact, or words where shared between the two, but Cas stayed by Deans side each time he faced a demon. Dean didn't want him there, and Cas was aware of it, but he had been glad that Cas stuck around.

In the middle of interrogating a demon who called herself "Holly", the demons trap had broke and Holly was on Dean in seconds. Luckily Cas was right on top of her, and with the power that shot from his hand, she fell to the floor.

Dean lied there on the floor, where Cas offered to help him up. He looked at the hand, and got up himself yet again leaving Cas behind.

Cas was curious as to why Dean was ignoring him. _Isn't this what he wanted? For me to show?_ He thought. _He begged and pleaded for months, and now he won't even look at me? _

He walked up to Dean standing in front of him. Eye to eye they stood. Both speechless, and wandering where this would go.

"What?" Dean finally spoke.

"Well," He paused. "I'm here, like you asked."

"Like I asked." Dean said in rage, his voice quickly filling with anger. "Four months ago!"

"I know" Cas looked down. "I couldn't get to you then."

"What's that suppose to mean!" He was now shouting; his hands where in fists at his sides. He would have swung but he knew from experience nothing would happen if he did.

"I was surrounded by holy fire." Cas admitted. "It was Crowley."

"What the hell did he want?" Dean asked, still with anger in his voice.

"Nothing. He was keeping me away from you and Sam."

Dean took a deep breath, not believing what he was hearing. But there was something he didn't understand.

"Why did he need to keep you away from us?" He asked.

"Crowley planned on killing Sam himself, except he knew it would be better if you did it. Which explains the siren, but he couldn't have me getting to you."

Cas oddly was having a heard time telling Dean everything Crowley had planned. He could see Dean fight back the tears, and he felt bad for him. It was strange; these sudden development of emotions toward someone. He couldn't explain what it felt like, but he knew he cared, and was willing to fight for him.

Silence filtered the room as Dean tried to understand everything he was hearing. Minutes later his phone went off playing Smoke on the Water.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dean?" Spoke a familiar voice.

"Sam!" He said instantly recognizing him. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm stuck here with-" But unfortunately Sam got cut off before he could finished.

"Sam? What happened?!" Dean yelled into the receiver.

"Hello Dean." A raspy voice answered. "I was gonna make this a fun little game but I guess that's out of the question."

Anger rushed through Dean at the sound of the voice. One fist was clenched at his side, while his face turned red with fiery.

"Listen Crowley!" He shouted. "I want Sam back!"

"We all want things Dean, but it doesn't mean we always get them."

"You son of a bitch, once I find out where you are, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Dean?! Kill me? Ha!" He laughed "Good luck with that." The _click_ of the phone had indicated that the conversation was now over.

"God." Dean mumbled to himself tossing his phone to the side. He berried his face in his hands and sat at the edge of the couch as he took it all in. It was him all along. _I should have known. _He thought. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! _He hated himself even more, and with that he could feel the pain in his throat. He thought about how everything was his fault. Bobby, Sam, Jo, his father, and mother. The list went on. It was overwhelming, and finally he broke down.

The room fell silent. Dean growled in frustration as he tried not to cry, but the tears silently filled his eyes and he gave up. Dean looked at Cas, who was standing there before him. More concerned then he had ever seen him. The Look on Cas's face told him he was there for him and that mattered a lot to Dean.

He coughed before he spoke again, looking Cas in the eyes. "Do you think you could get Sam back?"

Cas looked at Dean. The pain in his eyes showed greatly. The love he had for his brother, and how he thought everything was his fault. He didn't want to answer him; his answer wasn't going to make him feel any better, and all he wanted to do was tell him he could get Sam back, but he wasn't sure he could.

"I don't know." He said shamefully. "But I can try."

"That's good enough for me." Dean said as he grabbed his green duffel bag and started packing.

Salt, holy water, his shotgun, and his knife.

"That won't work." Cas advised.

"What do you mean _that_ won't work?"

"That knife, the salt, holy water, or the shotgun. It won't work on Crowley."

"Why not?" Dean asked anxiously.

Cas focused hard on Dean when he mentioned to him that Crowley wasn't a demon, but in fact an angel. A fallen angel that had gone rogue and had rebelled against his father.

"You'll need this." Cas pulled out an angel sword from his trench coat, in which he handed to Dean.

Dean stared at the sword, and then back up at Cas. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm sure you would have done the same if I was in your situation." He responded.

In that moment time seemed to stand still. Dean kept looking at Cas, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in forward and kissed him.

Dean could feel Cas go rigid, his body tensed up at his touch, and he seemed to have stepped back in shock. Unlike Cas though, Dean's heart was pounding in his chest as if it was about to burst. The excitement sent adrenaline through his veins, He felt a bit of worry kissing Cas but the warmth that radiated between the two sent a blissful shiver over them both.

As Dean broke the kiss, he could see that Cas had been a little embarrassed as his face had gotten a bit red.

"Uh-um, I'm sorry." Dean managed to mutter.

"No, it's fine." Cas answered smiling shyly, and grabbed Dean by his shoulders pulling him into another kiss. The softness, and warmth of the angels lips against his, he practically melted in his embrace. Dean hooked his arm around Cas's waist, their body's slightly touching giving off sweet ecstasy in the way they stood holding each other.

This time Cas pulled away, breaking the kiss, looking Dean in the eyes.

But only Dean spoke saying, "I think we should get Sam now."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Cas rounded a gray brick wall where two tall guys were patrolling a white door painted with rust.

"Cas, you get Clay Aiken over there, and I'll get Brad Pitt."

"Got it." He answered.

Dean turned around to study the two guys. Both where tall; one with short brown hair, and the other, with long brown hair. Together they were making small talk, unaware of his existence.

"OK Cas, before we do anything, we're gonna get one thing straight. I'm not dealing with any of this zapping around crap! You stay with me, and do as I say?"

Dean paused, waiting for an answer only to get silence.

"Cas, you hear me?" Dean turned around to see Cas had disappeared, and looked back at where the two guys were standing. There, Cas appeared out of nowhere between the now surprised demons, placing a hand on both faces, in which the newfound power shot from his hand. In seconds the two glowed from underneath the angel's hand, before dropping to the ground.

"What the hell Cas!" Dean came around the corner meeting Cas where the two bodies lied.

"You were taking too long. I wanted to get it over with." Cas explained.

"I don't care what you wanted! You could have died! If you haven't noticed, you've been kinda slow lately!"

"Dean-"

"No!" he interrupted. "I'm going to make myself clear! I can't do this alone. I need Sam, and I can't do this without you, which means that I need you too. You're gonna have to back me up on this one Cas!"

Cas didn't respond. He took in every word that came out of his mouth and he thought before he spoke. It was strange to him though; what Dean had said. Him being slow lately, it was true. The night at Bobby's had thrown him off a little and it made him feel something that he had never felt before. What was it? Friendship? Love? Is that what it's like to be human? Anger, love, and sadness all running around inside of you? Cas didn't know what to think of it all; it ran through his head, and being the angel he was, he couldn't comprehend any of it.

"Sorry." He started. "I-I didn't realize."

"Yea, whatever," Dean shrugged off. "Let's just get this done."

Dean and Cas walked up to the door, turning the knob.

"Dammit, locked!" Dean cursed under his breath. He pulled out a small black case from the inside pocket of his jacket, picking two small picks. After a few minutes of jimmying the lock he heard a click and the door swung open.

"We're in." He smiled, impressed with his work. "I've always wanted to say that."

Cas showed no emotion, not understanding why Dean would want to say that. With that, Dean turned back towards the door where together they entered a long dark hallway.

Upon entering, the room smelt of rotten flesh, but there seemed to be a sickeningly sweet, cloying smell that lingered throughout the air however, Dean and Cas where both used to it. As they went down the hallway, they passed large metal doors, complete with small barred windows, and sturdy locks.

Dean looked inside each of them, seeing if Sam might be in one. But of course it wouldn't be that easy. In the second room from the end, he saw contained a dead man who had probably been in there for weeks.

"Well, that explains the smell." He whispered to himself.

Dean led the way down the hallway turning into another room; Cas followed close behind.

"Stop." Cas said. "Something's not right."

"What?" Dean asked.

"They were just here."

"Who? Crowley?"

"Yes, and Sam." Cas walked in to examine more of the room.

"Cas behind you!" Dean shouted, but the demon had thrown a lit lighter to the floor instantly engulfing Cas in a circle of holy fire.

The Demon came closer, once she knew the angel couldn't get out.

"You must be Dean." She said.

"In the flesh." He responded. "Now what should we call you?"

"Kelly." She answered with a sadistic smile. "Mmm, you're almost as cute as your brother if not a littler hotter."

Dean chuckled. "Alright sweetheart, cut the chit-chat. Where's Crowley?"

"Gone, but who knows where? He could be anywhere right now."

"What about Sam?"

"With Crowley obviously." Kelly said rolling her eyes. "But hey, there's a chance they haven't left yet. If you go now, you might be able to catch them before it's too late."

Dean didn't move, he just looked at Cas and then back to Kelly.

"Dean go get Sam, I got her." Cas tried to reassure him, but it didn't really help much.

"Oh, how cute! Don't want to leave your angel here all alone! That's so sweet. I was always such a sap for romance." Kelly laughed.

Deans face flushed red at her words. She was absolutely right. He couldn't leave him alone, unable to defend himself. Instead of answering, he turned around looking for options to get Cas out and to get Sam in time. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted a fire alarm, just to the far right of him, and soon noticed the sprinklers on the ceiling.

Dean laughed. It was obvious by the look on her face, that Kelly was confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," Dean said, casually walking towards the alarm. "Just the fact that you guys decided to hold up in a factory with a fire alarm."

In the moment those words where said, Dean pulled the fire alarm, and the sprinklers went off. Quickly the flames that surrounded Cas died out, and once the demon had noticed, she flung Dean across the room in an attempt to escape, but she was too late. The now angry angel came towards her before she could flee. Cas placed his hand on her face just like he did the other two before, and there she dropped at his feet.

"Cas you OK?" Dean asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." He answered.

Together they left the room hoping to catch Crowley and Sam. Passing door after door they found no sign of either.

"Where the hell is Crowley?" Dean said growing impatient.

"I don't know?" Cas said.

But before they could say another word, a voice echoed from behind them. "Looking for me are you?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Dean turned around, instantly recognizing the voice.

"A little wet, aren't we." Crowley teased.

"Yea, well Kelly didn't really give us much of a choice." Dean smiled. "So, now that we've all said our hellos, where's Sam?"

Crowley smirked saying, "Come on out boys, our dear friend here wants to see his baby brother."

After Crowley said that, two strongly built guys, one with short, charcoal black hair, and the other with short brown hair, came around the corner dragging Sam in each arm. Cuts littered his body, as his head drooped down, too weak to hold himself up.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he noticed the state his brother was in.

The demons threw Sam to the floor. Sam struggled to stand, but soon gave up, only being able to utter "Dean." It was clear how exhausted he was from his voice.

"Now you see Dean, you can have Sam back."

"Good, then give him here!"

"Uh-uh-uh," Crowley taunted. "Under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You give us the angel, and we'll give you your brother."

Dean didn't answer. He looked at Cas with concern, and Cas looked back. Before he had a chance to talk to him about it, Cas started walking to Crowley.

"You want Sam back, or not."

Dean hesitated at his words, but followed rather reluctantly. He could see Cas grip the angel sword behind his back, and began to understand what Cas was up to. As they approached Crowley and his henchman, Dean bent down to take a look at Sam, and quickly without thinking, took his knife and thrust upward into the brown haired demon's chest.

Cas, at Deans note took this as an opportunity, and rapidly took down the black headed one without a fight.

Crowley took a step back, looking at all the exits. For a moment he looked scared, but then a sly smile appeared across his face. Before Dean could understand why he was smiling, he heard the distinct sound of a knife piercing through flesh. The sound was normal to him, he had heard it a thousand times, but with the smile on Crowley's face, there was no mistaking who the victim was.

As Dean turned around in fear of what he knew was true, he watched as Cas dropped to the floor. Dean knew what came next, and quickly shielded his eye's from the light emitted from the angel. Once Dean was able to open his eyes, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"Cas?" He said not wanting to believe he was dead. He kneeled down, shaking him roughly. "No, no, no, no! Cas come on buddy!" Dean fought to hold the tears in as best as he could, letting a few slip and fall on his trench coat.

Immediately once the realization slipped in, his heart dropped. For a while Dean noticed nothing; just the fact that Cas had died. Around him everything began to fade, and soon turned it was black. Light began to filter in the darkness, but where this light was coming from, he didn't know.

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open, and he jolted out of his seat. His breathing was rapid, and sweat dripped from his forehead. He took a second to look at his surroundings, and found he was in the Impala. But what caught his attention was Cas sitting in the back seat, unharmed, and alive.

"Dean, are you OK" Cas asked, sounding worried.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for such a long wait on the chapters. Had school and what not. Not to mention I'm sharing a laptop with my mom, and sister. Anyways, tell me what you think. Enjoy! **_

Dean stared at Cas for a while trying to make sense of everything. His dream felt so real.

_What if it is? _He thought.

Dean hoped it wasn't real, but there was no way he was going to take a chance. If there was a chance of Cas dying, he didn't want him going. Dean couldn't stand to lose anyone else.

"Dean, are you OK?" Cas repeated.

After a moment of collecting his thoughts he finally answered. "Yea, I'm fine."

Cas knew something was wrong with Dean. He didn't want to point it out because this job was supposed to be about getting Sam, and now was not the time to fix anything between them.

"Well, we should get going." Said Cas.

"Um," Dean began nervously. "I don't know if the two of us on this rescue is going to work?"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"I mean, this is something I need to do alone."

"Dean, you know you can't do this alone. There's going to be demons all over that place."

"I know." Dean fought hard to continue without choking up. He felt as if he was saying goodbye to a friend. "It's just, you need to go."

"But De-"

"Cas! Would you stop with the questions! Didn't you hear me? I said go!" The words Dean said next hurt him more than he knew was possible. "I don't want you here."

Dean wished he could take it all back, but it was the only way to get him to leave. He looked over at Cas, and he could see how much his words had affected him.

His eyes grew wide, and he looked Dean in the eyes most sincerely. Nothing more was shared, and after a moment Cas had vanished.

Dean laid his head against the steering wheel. He could've sworn he saw Cas's eyes watering which only made him feel worse, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

A few minutes later Dean collected his thoughts and reached in his coat pocket and searched through his contacts calling one without hesitation. Two rings in, someone picked up.

"Yello?" The voice answered.

"Hey Garth? I'm gonna need some help."

"Dean! Anything for you buddy." He said enthusiastically.

Dean explained the situation he was in, leaving out the part with Cas but telling him all about Sam and how he needed help with some demons they might come across.

"Awesome. I'll be there soon."

Once Dean heard the click he started his car and headed to the factory, arriving two hours before Garth did.

* * *

"Hola mi' amigo." Garth greeted with a smile.

"Come on; let's just get this over with."

Dean and Garth made it to a gray brick wall.

"Just like my dream." Dean whispered to himself.

Together they studied the demons that were guarding the door. Since Cas wasn't there this time, he would have to do it a different way.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Ready." Garth nodded.

At Garth's nod, Dean took a fist sized rock, and threw it at the demons, quickly hiding behind the wall.

"I think there coming." Garth whispered.

Dean shot him a look as to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

The short blonde headed demon rounded the corner first, running into Dean where he stabbed the knife straight through his chest. The brown headed one followed closely where Garth tapped his shoulder, and smiling said, "Hello!" to distract him while Dean stuck him in the back.

"Nice team work!" Garth complimented

Dean ignored him, walking over the demons and heading to the door where he picked the lock until it opened.

"God it smells bad in here!" Garth said scrunching his nose at the smell.

It still smelt of a rotting corpse, except it was stronger. "Yea, I know." Dean said tersely passing Garth on the way in.

Minutes passed in silence. Dean hadn't bothered to check in the cells, knowing Sam wasn't in them, although Garth wasn't so sure. They walked down hallways and corridors together making sure no demons popped up anywhere unexpectedly.

"So," Garth started to say.

"Not now Garth!" Dean said sternly.

"What's up with you today?" Garth stopped leaning up against the cold gray wall.

"Sam's gone, if I hadn't made myself clear earlier!"

"Yea, but, I think there's something you're not telling me."

"Is losing Sam for the second time not good enough for you?" Dean said angrily. "I killed him, and out of all the ways he could've died it was by my hand!"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Garth said rather calmly compared to Dean's harsh tone.

"Then what Garth! I didn't ask you to come so we could make small talk!"

"You walked in here like you had already been here."

"Yea, well I can fully assure you I haven't even seen this place before." He lied.

"Then tell me how you knew that door back at the front was locked? You didn't even check to see if it was unlocked. And somehow you knew it would smell like a rotting corpse." Garth stated.

"Hunters intuition." Dean shrugged

"Dean stop. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Garth said intent on getting whatever it was out of Dean.

Dean was beyond pissed off with Garth. He needed to get Sam. Not just for him but for his dad. Ever since he was a little boy he had promised his dad he would look after Sammy no matter what and he had failed.

But Garth was right. There was more to it, though he didn't know if he should tell him. He knew Garth wouldn't go anywhere without an explanation. Dean considered leaving him, but remembered the reason he'd called him in the first place. He sighed heavily. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it quick.

Dean quickly explained the dreams he'd been having over the past months. Each dream he had was linked with Cas, and he never had a dream come true, until now. The only thing Dean didn't mention was that Garth was Cas's replacement so he wouldn't get hurt. Instead he told him he made Cas leave to tip off Crowley.

Garth nodded solemnly excepting the explanation Dean gave him.

"Now can we get going! I'd like to get Sam before it's too late!" Dean said, and with that Garth followed without another question


End file.
